Love is a competitive game
by ApoppadrippleSquggle
Summary: Harry falls in love and has to decide what really matters
1. Chapter 1

Apoppadripple Squggle woke up and instantley and remembered what day it was.  It was September 1st and she was starting her 5th year at hogwarts today.  She was looking foward to returning to Hogwarts as in the previous four years, she had made a number of friends such as Rah Mach, Jean Nangle and Liz Bellamy.  She had made these three friends, but she had also made a very special friend and his name was Draco Malfoy.  

Apoppadripple was in the house Gryffindor, and so being a very special friend to Malfoy was a problem as he was in the rival house, Slytherin.  Last year they attended a ball together and some people had hated this idea.  One of the people who seemed to hate it the most was a boy called Harry Potter.  Apoppadripple assumed that he hated it because she was in Gryffindor along with Harry and Malfoy was not and was an enemy to Harry.  This did not bother Apoppadripple though.

************

Everyone has arrived at Hogwarts and they are all in their own common rooms.  Apoppadripple enters the Gryffindor common room later than everyone else.

**Hermione: **Where have you been Apoppadripple?  You are late already! That is not a good start to the new school year you know!

**Harry:  **Hey Hermione calm down!  It is only the first day, give Apoppadripple a break!

**Apoppadripple: ** Thanks Harry!  If you must know Herm, I was with Draco Malfoy.  He is so sweet.

**Ron:  **Draco Malfoy? Are you sure??

**Apoppadripple:  **I am perfectly sure Ron.

**Hermione:  **My name isn't Herm.  It is Hermione!!

**Harry:  **Draco Malfoy isn't sweet Apoppadripple.  I really think you shouldn't be going out with him you know.

**Apoppadripple:  **Oh please, look it's the first day back at school and I need my rest.  Now if you don't mind, I am going to bed.  Goodnight.

Apoppadripple leaves and goes to bed.

**Ron:  **That girl is insane.  I mean firstly her name isn't normal, but she thinks Malfoy is sweet.  Bonkers I tell you.

**Harry:  **Yeah….

**Hermione:  **Oh yes, Harry, what is going on between you and Dawith Geekcliffe?

**Harry:  **What do you mean?

**Ron:  **Harry, we saw you two talking on the train.  Its so obvious that she is in love with you! And, by the looks of things you were pretty keen on her as well!

**Harry:  **Well I must admit that I do like someone…..

**Hermione: **HA! I knew it!  So you are going to ask Dawn to the start of term ball? This is so exciting!!

**Ron:  **I know! They will be getting married soon!  He already knows her middle name!

**Harry:  **We were discussing it on the train ok?! 

**Ron:  **What is it again?

**Harry:  **Losttheplot

**Ron:  *** Laughs * I knew it was something stupid!

**Hermione:  **I don't think that it is very funny to laugh at another persons name Ron!

**Ron:  *** sighs* You can tell we are back at school again Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 Asking for dates

Chapter two: Asking for dates

Gryffindor and Slytherin are in their potions lesson with Proffessor snape.

Ron enters late.

**Snape**: Ronald Weasley, you are late.  What is your pathetic little excuse?

**Ron**:  I had to speak to Professor Dumbledore about my timetable this year.

**Snape**:  You should have done that after the lesson.  30 points from Gryffindor.

**Ron**:  Thats not fa-

**Hermione **(_cuts ron off)_: Ron shut up do you want us to loose more points??

**Snape**:  Excuse me Miss Granger but I am the only one in this room that will tell people to shut up.  20 points from Gryffindor.

**Ron **_(whispers)_: Nice one Hermione.

***************

_Dawnith Geekcliffe is sitting in the Great Hall and Harry walks over to her._

**Harry**: Hello Dawnith

**Dawnith**: Harry!! Hi! I am so glad you are here! You can call me Dawn.

**Harry**: Uh ok...you got a bit excited there didn't you?

**Dawn: **Heehee yes I did.  Sorry about that.  Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but did you want something?

**Harry: **Yes, yes I do want something.  You see, the start of term ball is coming up and urm I was wondering if you urm would maybe uh perhaps want to go with me?

**Dawn: **OH MY GOD!!!! Are you serious??? I would love that!!!!

**Harry: **Ok, once again you are getting worryingly excited about it.  Ok it's a date then I guess…

**Dawn:  **Yes it is! It's a date!

***************

In the Gryffindor common room, Ron, Hermione and Harry are discussing who they are taking to the ball.

**Harry:  **So, Dawn told me that she would go with me to the ball.  

**Hermione: **That's great Harry!

**Harry:  **Yeah…I guess.

**Ron:  **What do you mean you guess? I thought you really liked her!

**Harry: **Its nothing, forget it.  So who are you guys going with?

**Ron: ** I am going with Jean Nangle.

**Harry:  **Jean?? Urm sorry Ron, but don't you think she has a few manly features?

**Hermione: ** Harry that's a rude thing to say!

**Ron:  **That's ok Harry, I agree with you.  There was just no one else to go with.

**Harry: **So Hermione, what about you? Who are you going with?

**Hermione: **I am going with Oliver Wood.

**Harry:  **Oliver Wood???? How is that possible he doesn't go to Hogwarts anymore!

**Hermione: **Yes I know that.  But he is visiting and helping coach some quidditch and Dumbledore invited him to the ball, and he then invited me.

Liz and Rah overhear this conversation and start discussing it between them.

**Liz: **How did _she _get a date with Oliver? He was like the cutest boy in school. What would he want with her?

**Rah: **That's slightly unfair Liz.  Just because she is a brainy bitch who gets the love of our lifes, it doesn't mean to say that you should be nasty to her.

**Liz: **You are the one that called her a brainy bitch!!

**Rah:  **Shut up.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walk over to them.

**Hermione:  **I couldn't help overhearing part of your conversation.  I do hope you aren't jealous.

**Liz:  **No of course not.  What would make you think that?

**Ron: ** You are jealous.  Its quite pathetic really.

**Rah:  **Are you calling ME pathetic?

**Ron:  **Urm that's what I just said.

Apoppadripple enters 

**Liz:  **Apopp! Where have you been?

**Rah:  **Take one guess!

**Apoppadripple:  **Yes I have been with Malfoy!  He asked me to the ball, and I said yes of course.  I cannot wait!  It is going to be the best night ever!

**Harry:  **Yeah just great.

Harry walks out of the common room.


	3. Chapter 3 Confession

Scene: The Great Hall.

Hermione, Ron and Dawn all enter to see if Harry is ok.

**Dawn**:  Harry!!! Oh my Harry darling are you ok?

**Harry**:  I am fine Dawn and I am NOT your darling.

**Dawn**:  That is ok my dear.

**Harry**: I am not your dear either.

**Dawn**:  I completely understand my love.

**Ron **(whispers to Hermione): She doesn't give up does she!

**Harry**: I am not your love!!!!!!!

**Dawn**:  Oh but you are!

**Harry**:  Fine.  Whatever.

**Hermione**:  Are you ok Harry?

**Harry**:  Yes I am fine.  I just needed time alone.

**Hermione**:  You've been acting like this ever since…..well ever since you and Dawn decided to go to the ball together.  What's up?

**Dawn**:  You don't want to go with me anymore do you Harry?

**Ron**:  Well they don't call you a bullet for nothing do they?!

**Hermione**:  Ron! That is very horrible to say infront of Dawn.

**Dawn**:  Sorry did you say something Ron?

**Ron**:  You mean you didn't hear?

**Dawn**:  No I wasn't listening.

**Ron** (whispers to Hermione): See, I told you she was crazy.

**Harry**:  Look Dawn, I want to go to the ball with you

**Daw**n: But….

**Harry**:  There is no but!

**Dawn**:  Yes there is "I want to go to the ball with you but….."

**Harry**:  How do you know there is a but?

**Dawn**: It is obvious  
  


**Harry**:  Look Dawn, I want to go to the ball with you, 

**Dawn**: But….

**Harry**: But….

**Dawn**: See I told you there was a but!

**Harry**:  But I think I am in love with Apoppadripple.

**Dawn**:  What?

**Hermione**: What??

**Ron**:  The girl with the crazy name?????  Oh sorry I mean what??

To be continued……… 


	4. Chapter 4 Malfoy is Harry

Scene: Everyone is shocked that Harry has just declared his love for Apoppadripple.

**Ron****: What?**

**Harry****: I love her**

**Dawn****: Harry…**

*Harry's hair suddenly starts to turn blonde*

**Hermione: You're not Harry! You're…**

*The person turns back into Malfoy (from Polyjuice)* 

**Hermione: Malfoy! Why the fuck did you pretend to be Harry?**

**Malfoy: I'm sorry; it's just that I love Dawn and didn't want her to go to the ball with Potter.**

**Dawn****: Blah. Fuck off. Where's Harry?!**

**Malfoy: In the broom cupboard down stairs.**

*They all go to the cupboard and find Harry tied up*

**Dawn****: Harry are you okay?**

**Harry****: Yes. I am now.**

*Harry gazes at Dawn and then they kiss. Malfoy is turned into a ferret and forced to live as Hagrid's pet.*

The End.


End file.
